othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientist With Metal Arm Leg and Brother
Scientist With Metal Arm, Leg, and Brother, or SWMALB for short, is a fictional dub of Fullmetal Alchemist by 4Kids. This meme was formed during the original Adult Swim airing of the first Fullmetal Alchemist anime, but has managed to last a surprisingly long time, albeit in a very restricted fashion. Descriptions of what the series is actually like vary, but tend to share certain features. Most notably, the violence is significantly toned down and the narrative is simplified and made more child-friendly; all references to alchemy are removed, instead utilizing what is referred to as science, as reflected by the change in the title; the characters of Winry and Roy Mustang have their names changed to Wendy and Señor Bomb, respectively; Mustang has a sombero added on his head to reflect his name change; and the villainous Homunculi, named after the Seven Sins, are either changed to the Seven Dwarves or are generally given childish names and characteristics. Theme Song Perhaps the most famous aspect of this meme is the theme song created for the series. The theme is set to the music of the One Piece opening in the 4Kids dub, with similar lyrics, though changed to reflect the series. Especially notable is verse 4, shown in the example below. There are several variations of the lyrics, though they all tend to have certain parts in common. One version is shown below. SigmasonicX version: YO! YA YO YA YO! Dreamin'! Don't give it up Edward! Dreamin'! Don't give it up Alphonse! Dreamin'! Don't give it up Wendy! Dreamin'! Don't give it, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it up, give- NO! Here's how the story goes we find out: Bout the stone that can't be found it's no doubt! The guy whose eye is on it he'll sing: "I'm gonna bend the laws, laws of transmuting you'll see!" YA YO! YA YO! YA YOOO! UH OH! His name is Edward! (That's Edward Elric!) He's gonna be the greatest scientist! His limbs are metal! How did that happen? Yo ho ho! He transmuted his mom! YA YO YAAA! YOOO! His name's Alphonse and he looks like a knight, And a L-A-D-Y Wendy can't fight! Armstrong's doin that show-off thing! And Señor Bomb's lookin to become the new king! YA YO! YA YO! YA YOOO! UH OH! Set sail for science! He's gonna be the greatest scientist! In the science club! YA YO! YA YO! Set sail for science! The similarities and differences between different versions can be seen by looking at each verse. In verse 1, all versions are similar to the version above, although Winry might be used instead of Wendy. In verse 2, the quote can vary. In verse 3, the final line varies. In verse 4, "arm is" might be used instead of "limbs are". In verse 5, Mustang might be used instead of Señor Bomb. Verses 6 and 7 are always different. In general, the number of punctuation marks differ, and different spellings of the pirate chanting sections are used. A number of these chanting sections tend to be left out too, likely due to misremembering the original One Piece song. Other variations can be seen below: Manga Notably, the first chapter of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga was actually edited and released as a chapter of SWMALB, created by FFandMMFan and mirrorballad. It can no longer be found online. This chapter, which covers the Liore arc, mostly modified the dialog and did little to alter the images. Due to the nature of the story, which did not include Mustang or significant presense of the Homonculi, many of the more famous aspects of SWMALB were not portrayed. Instead, the edited chapter simply showcased the simplified narrative and toning down of adult material. Two notably features of the chapter were the use of the idea that Alphonse is not a soul bound to a suit of armor, but rather a normal person wearing armor; and the scene where, after transmuting his mom, Ed, in anguish, declares that, "I have become... the scientist with metal arm, leg, and BROTHEEEEEEERRRRR!", implying that his metal limbs came directly as a result of the transmutation. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood The final episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was notable in that Mustang grew a mustache that resembled that of a stereotypical Mexican. Thus, Mustang actually came to resemble Señor Bomb in appearance. An edited picture can be seen to the right.